A Love that Wouldn't Die
by Anya-Sky
Summary: Edward's Journal entry about the woman that saved him countless times & at his most lowest points.  She stood by him through it all by simply just loving him unconditionally. She was his constant.    ONE-SHOT.


**Disclaimer: SM owns all. Special thanks to CozItRunsInMyBlood for taking a read through this. You rock lady! All mistakes are mine. **

June 7th,

Dear Journal,

Long before Isabella Swan came into my life, I had a secret. No it wasn't the fact that I was a vampire..Ha, but the fact that before I became the overprotective, Bella-obsessed vamp, **I **was the one who needed protection. You may wonder what the hell Edward! You're a vampire, world's most dangerous predator, yet I truly needed protection. I needed the kind of protection that no one could give, no one except my sister- Alice Whitlock. She died Mary Alice Brandon and was reborn Alice Whitlock (forever a Cullen though), next to Carlisle and Bella, she was the best thing that happened to my tormented soul. They say that blood is thicker than water and in our case it really **is** thicker, literally speaking.

Blood is what brought us together and bound us eternally. A much as I loved my entire family, Alice my pixie haired, designer obsessed, talk too much sister, was my constant and my protector, my savior. Alice saved me countless times with her words, her visions, herself. She knew I had killed people, the filthy, vile excuse for human beings. They deserved to die just as much as I deserved to hate myself for what I was doing, because I wished for a soul, for redemption. Alice and I shared a special bond, maybe it was because we had gifts of the "mind", I wasn't really sure, but whatever it was it deserved to be cherished.

My pixie fought for me, she** fought me**, hated me, loved me, an all consuming type of love that she had for her brooding brother. I loved her just as much, my little sister. When she just showed up at our doorstep, I really didn't know what to think since her thoughts; her visions were all thrown at me. I just had to learn to accept it.

In my darkest days, when I thought I was beyond saving, Alice stood by my side. She didn't judge me when things went bad, but always gave me her "Alice Scream" when things worked out; on a particularly bad night she had followed me and lunged herself onto my back before I could drain the poor woman dry. Something I never told Bella, those dark, dark days. The blood lust became too much and the flighty beings weren't the only ones I killed. I was on a mad rampage for quite some time, she was right there with me, giving me hope. When I'd disappear for days she'd come and find me. When I was worried about the family, she showed me a vision that everything looked to be alright. She cradled me when I had a feeble attempt at crying and I just shook in her arms. She whispered words of comfort.

There was even a time when I hated her, being always so positive, happy, and so sisterly it drove me nuts! Fuck, if she were human they'd probably say she had a major case of ADD. I lashed out at her once, completely for no reason. If Jasper would be there he'd probably kill me, but the family was out hunting. Just pixie and I. I had her pinned against the wall, my eyes blazing black as coal and the next thing I knew, she was on top of **me**, snarling, pinning me down like I was a feather. Afterwards all she did was give me a hug and said she loved me. Yeah, I felt like an ass- my pixie Angel sister.

I had sometimes wondered how the hell could Jasper stand us, but he just smiled and said "That's Alice for you!" She'd be whatever you needed her to be, always positive, always caring- always full of love. Above all her love for Jasper was immense it was forever- their bond was anything but ordinary. When Alice plopped my into my room one time and told me about her vision of Bella, I didn't know whether to be excited or repulsed. Yet, she just sent me her mischievous smile and said, "It will be alright, in the end it always is, you will find your happiness dear brother." The woman that dragged me on **countless** shopping trips, vented to me about Jasper at times, and made my buy her cars. How could I deny my sister, how could I deny my wife, daughter, mother, Rosalie? Guess that's just my nature, to please everyone.

Alice made us seems almost human, almost, it was always the hunt that made us enjoy it more so. She loved to steal my pretty, so I'd pounce on her a few times. She loved elk in particular and teased me about mountain lions.

That is my sister, my protector, and my savoir and butt kicker if needed be. She was beyond pist and hated me the days after I left Bella. Rightly so, she knew. Always knows. I am sure she knows about this as I write. I guess that's where I learned to be so protective of my mate, yet as crazy as I was, Alice showed me how to be "normal." It took a few years, but I got myself under control. There is nothing we wouldn't do for each other, nothing that would make us think WTF ( ha- Alice!),hell we even saw each other naked once… yeah I thought I'd be scarred for life until she filled me with her visions.. That was something else. Yup, apparently even a vampire can have "weird human moments."

Forever is a long time and we had been at this for quite awhile, but Alice is my rock and I am her crazy haired, loveable brother. She molded me sort of into who I am now. Minus the designer clothes (sorry Alice, a few vs. a whole damn closet..) She made me laugh, live, love- totally, always and every damn day and appreciate everything from the damn crickets, to the sun, to the burning in my throat, to even Emmett! (Love you too bro!) She is my baby sister in every sense of the word and I love her with my whole heart. My protector Alice Cullen Whitlock beloved sister, daughter, friend, aunt, designer and vamp extraordinaire. Always with a smile, with a vision with an "Alice scream". Always saving, fighting, and loving unconditionally. I owe her a lot, almost my whole life. She is my ray of sunshine. She is and will forever be my family. My Pixie. ( Ha, I heard you Alice!- No, Bella wouldn't want Versace!)

E

Dear Journal!

This is Alice.. You're welcome Edward!

I love you too! So much my brother!

Always your pixie lil sis

Alice!

(Gucci! AHH! )


End file.
